1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses including a recording medium cassette that is detachably mounted and stores recording media in the vertical position so that desired recording is performed on the recording medium that has been fed from the recording medium cassette.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2003-127484 discloses a paper output section that is mounted on a vertical type recording apparatus that performs recording on a recording medium and holds the recording medium (recording paper) in the vertical position after recording is performed on the recording medium that has been fed from a sheet feeding section that stores recording medium in the vertical position. The paper output section is fixedly provided in the recording apparatus separately from the sheet feeding section at a different position.
Further, JP-A-2010-235311 discloses a recording medium cassette (sheet feeding cassette) that is detachably mounted on a horizontal type recording apparatus and includes a cassette body (main tray) that is capable of storing recording media (recording papers) and a paper output tray that is stacked on the cassette body and holds recording media after recording is performed.
The paper output section of the vertical type recording apparatus as disclosed in JP-A-2003-127484 has a problem in that the recording medium stored in the paper output section after recording is difficult to be removed by a user when the height of the recording medium is smaller than that of the paper output section.
In the recording medium cassette of the horizontal type recording apparatus as disclosed in JP-A-2010-235311, the output recording medium is placed on the paper output tray. Accordingly, the recording medium after recording is performed can be removed by removing the recording medium cassette, even if the recording medium has small size. However, if the recording medium cassette for the horizontal type recording apparatus is applied to the vertical type recording apparatus, the output recording medium may lean, since the output recording medium cannot be held in the vertical position. In this case, the subsequent recording media to be output cannot be appropriately delivered to the holding position. Further, if the recording medium cassette is removed from the recording apparatus with the recording medium leaning, the recording medium may be damaged after recording is performed. Therefore, it is not possible to apply such a recording medium cassette to the vertical type recording apparatus.